Hochmeister
The Hochmeister are a Semi-Codex adherent Space Marine Chapter. Founded during the 7th Founding with success. They possess even for an Astartes a exceptional robust body and defense against the Chaos. Rumors surround them being not a classic Space Marines. During an investigation the Inquisition and the Ordo Theoreticus found reasons to believe in a very mixed gene-seed. That would explain a quit high mutation rate. Most are just minor or can be prevented. But the transformation of somebody in a Space Marine of this chapter need even more experienced hands as in another chapter. Regardless of the rumors they are for their treatment of civilians and character quite popular. History Founding The time of their exact founding is unknown. The exact time when the 7th Founding is unknown too. It is estimated that it happened before the Great Howling 401.M34. A time frame from 800.M33 to 230.M34 seems to be a good assessment. The genetic heritage is a secret but an investigation from the Inquisition and the Ordo Theoreticus found several reasons to believe in a gene experiment. The gene-seed has parts of the genes from the gene-seed from the Ultramarines, Salamanders, Raven Guard and other Chapter gene-seeds have been used. But several parts of the gene-seed are belonging to the lost Space Marines Legions. Both gene-seeds are stored CENSORED for CENSORED. A CENSORED percentage of the gene-seed is also completely unknown. CENSORED percent of the gene-seed are altered versions of the gene-seed from following chapters: CENSORED. The reason why the Hochmeister are still allowed to exist is unknown, but it is whispered that the High Lords of Terra were ordered from the emperor to let them fight in his name. Aftermath of the Great Howling This was the first time when the chapter was operating.They were ordered to retake dozens of planets on which the population became mad. The few survivors of the mad times on the planet had often needed mercy killings. The clearing of Hun VI was the first battle of the chapter. Space Hulk clearings demanded dozens of lives of the battle brothers. Notable Campaigns and Battles *'3rd Internal Crusade (345-380.M37)' - During the Third Internal Crusade (occupation and clearing from lawless areas and areas with little control) the 1st company attacked the Habitat H34 (a populated civilian starbase) which was specialized on fuel. Prior to the attack a crime syndicate had conquered it. during the attack the Astartes were supported by the civilians and reminders of the PDF. *'War for Turinan (unknown.M37)' The chapter supported several Grey Knight kill-teams during the battle for Hive Anatan IX. An Aeldari Craftworld became victim of a chaos uprising. The chaos forces were destroyed but at the cost of the Aeldari an the half of the task force. *'Tau Chaos Rebellion (897.M39) '''In a rare alliance with the Farsight Enclave the Hochmeister confronted a chaos Tau Sept called T´Hill. The war was marked by long and extensive skirmishes and short sieges. The Librarians were able to learn the warfare of the Tau, which proved essential in the following wars. *'War on Euphrites (Unknown Date.M38)' - Three Companies of Hochmeister helped the civilian population and PDF in a 12 year long guerrilla war against the Orcs. These Orcs where some reminders from an ancient Orc Klan. *'Defence of Voripan (765-801.M40)' - Voripan was a mountain World which got attacked by Chaos Space Marines. In a high mountain environment the chapter fought a brutal attrition war. Chapter Organisation Every Company has around 100 Space Marines in 4 Platoons with each 5 Squads (3 "normal", 1 veteran, 1 specialist/Support). Every Company has 10-20 light modified Chapter serfs for support/logistic. The chapter serfs are taught to use vehicles, infantry tactics and a huge spectrum of weapons. Chapter Hierarchy Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture The Hochmeister are a very civilized and polite chapter. They are well loved by the humans. Every Astartes is allowed to individualize his armour, but Veterans are more allowed to add as normal Space Marines. Chapter Beliefs Chapter Gene-Seed The Gene-Seed is a mix from Ultramarines, Salamanders, Raven Guard and other chapter. Because of that the Astartes can perform better. But there is a 55% mutation rate in the Gene-Seed and the producing of new Space Marines is much more difficult. Combat Doctrine In battle the Hochmeister will set up a Operation Base and several forward operating bases (FOBs). Thanks of their Engineers they can set defences and structures very fast and upgrade vehicles and structures. When defending they will use killing-fields and mountains. When attacking Teams will attack the enemy on big front but use heavy tanks and Dreadnoughts and special tactics to achieve breakthrough in an unsuspected place. Infiltration and commando tactics are used extensively. Notable Members Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Fleet *Victory'' (Unknown Class-Battleship) - It is the Chapter Barque and personal flagship of the Hochmeister. *''Supreme'' (Battle Barge) ''' - *Fearless(Battle Barge) ' - *Euphrites''(Battle Barge) ''' - *Voripan(Battle Barge) ' - *Hammerhead'' (Strike Cruiser) - *''Warrior'' (Strike Cruiser) - *''Constitution'' (Strike Cruiser) - *''Herald'' (Strike Cruiser) - *''Alaudae'' (Strike Cruiser) - *''Fortis'' (Strike Cruiser) - *''20 Escorts *''30 Thunderhawk gunships Chapter Relics *''Hells Tooth'' - In 784.M37 the chapter fleet confronted a unknown xenos fleet. After suffering several casualties, the fleet commander Anulf Vasser personally led a task force for a ship to ship boarding to take the xenos's flagship. Armed with heavy bolters and bomb the group forced itself into its brain and make enough critical damage to it. Legends say that Hells Tooth was the tool for the final hit. Allies Enemies Orcs Chaos Aeldari Tyranids Notable Quotes By: About: Category:Chimeric Geneseed Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:7th Founding